Doctor Who: The Fall of the Doctor
by Kaiko E. Mikkusu
Summary: The 24th Doctor and her companions Shirley Patricia Roth (A 1960's girly-girl) and Zaniel Vancraft "Zani" Cadmium (A 2160's timid-yet-brave cityboy) team up for the Doctor's swansong. The Doctor's granddaughter Arkytior has to take his place. Imagined as an end to the series after the 100th Anniversary.
1. Prologue

London, in 2063. The air was quiet and the sky was as blue as it could be. Apropos of blue, something that looked a lot like a police box whirred about noisily, and dropped off just in front of the Unit Headquarters. The first person to walk out of the police box was a quirky-looking lady that had the appearance to be in her early-to-mid twenties, with pale freckled skin, emerald green eyes, and light ginger curls down to her waist, pulled into two high pigtails. She was dressed in green, a dapper and old-fashioned clothing style. A beige undershirt with red question marks in its lapels, a dark green velvet vest with floral patterns and gold buttons, a golden ascot with orange stripes and circular writing on it, lime-and-grass-green-striped floofy medieval pants (larger at the top but thin at the bottom) and dark brown leather boots with black soles, tied with golden stud-buttons. She also wore a dark-green trenchcoat with a gingerbread man button pinned on the lapel. The girl also was wearing a golden ring with a peridot stone. Her nails were painted lime green but otherwise she had little makeup. She had a grass-green alice-band, with burnt orange stripes and a clover pinned on it at the side. She was about 170cm and very lanky.

The second person was another girl, who was about 25. She had perfectly bobbed, light blond hair and light blue eyes, and wore typical 60's makeup and a light blue tube-top dress with a pastel pink collar, as well as light pink dress-shoes. All twenty of her nails were painted blue, and she wore golden cuffs on her arms. She was about 146cm and quite curvy. Her skintone was perfectly bronzed.

The third person was a boy of about 26. Skin the color of chocolate milk, dark blue hair in a spiky style, amethyst-purple eyes, and slightly pointed ears. Facial features that all seemed to come from different parts of the world. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt with an hexagon neckline, and some purplish-violet hexagons printed on it. His shirt seemed to be made of fish scales. He also had dark violet adherent pants with lavender rubber pads at the rotula, and dark grey and teal hovershoes. About 194cm and quite thin but also a bit muscular.

As soon as all three of them exited the police box - who was actually an alive spaceship mimetized to look as such - the mixed race boy exclaimed: "Oh Zipch! How I cannot imagine that myself had just fathered William Hartnell!"

And the pigtailed redhead - who was in fact a regenerating alien whose first body happened to look like William Hartnell - reassured him such: "Zani my dear, I know you did'nt want to do it, but if you did not do that, the world would've imploded, sorry."

The blonde then rolled her eyes at them and then said: "Like, totally, that's not the worst thing to be, huh. William was, like, quite good looking back in the day, huh?"


	2. Part 1

The Doctor, Shirley, and Zaniel just arrived right in front of one of UNIT's warehouses. The Doctor said "Now, Kate and Osgood should be there..." And Shirley asked: "Like, totally, who are they?" And the Doctor responded: "Kate Lethbridge-Stewart is the daughter of my close friend the Brigadier and of his first wife. She was the chief scientific officer at UNIT and is now 98 years old. She has a son and a daughter, too. 73-years-old Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart is the current Brigadier, and 66-years-old Fiona Lethbridge-Stewart is now head scientific officer. Winifred Osgood is 86 years old, and is the Stewart's personal assistant since 1995." Zani said: "Close friend of yours, heh?" and then used the hovershoes to fly around the warehouse.

Zani shouted from the top of one of the UNIT buildings: "Look doc! Me found 'em! There's some old people just behind me!"

And thus the Doctor and Shirley also went behind the warehouse. Lo and behold, Kate, Gordon, Fi, and Osgood were all there! The Doctor wawed to them.

Fi asked: "Doctor why are you a girl?"

The Doctor responded: "Regeneration's a lottery" and then smirked. Osgood put on a fez, 3D glasses, and a really long scarf, which she then wrapped around the Doctor, Shirley, and Zaniel, as well as Kate, Gordon, and Fi. And then she closed her eyes, pointed to the warehouse, and exclaimed "Allons-y!"

All of them went into the UNIT headquarters where a lot of people were there! UNIT members and old companions alike.

 _Dorothea Chaplet_ was 114 year old, and seemed to be cooing over every even-remotely-cute thing, like always. She wawed at the Doctor and then coughed a bit, then saying in her ever-changing accent: "Ehi doc you're a girl now! I have MANY things to try on you!"

Dorothea was a bit glared at by a 121-years-old _Benjamin Jackson_ and by his 120 years old wife _Polly_ (short not for Pauline but for Pollard, her mom's maiden name!), the latter then rebutted: "I know I have a much better fashion sense than ya, Dodo!"

Dodo: "Not true!"

Polly: "Who allowed you to live to 114 anyway?"

Ben: "The same person who allowed me to 121?"

A 111-years-old lady with victorian composure - in fact that was her name; _Victoria Waterfield_ and she actually DID come from the Victorian era - was sipping tea along with the UNIT girls - 120 years old _Elizabeth Shaw_ , as well as 112 years old _Josephine Grant_ and _Sarah Jane Smith_ \- as well as UNIT squaddies; 122 years old _John Benton_ and 115 years old _Mike Yates._

Behind them, a 103-years-old _Tegan Jovanka_ was shouting something about not being at Heathrow to a 93-years-old _Ace McShane_ (ex-Dorothy) who then calmed Tegan down in a somewhat flirtatious way. A 97 years old _Grace Holloway_ was sighing next to them. A 77 years old _Martha Jones_ was conforting Grace about not getting with the Doctor.

They all looked so much better and much more mature than they were with the Doctor, but in heart they were'nt much different. Their spouses and families were with them, too. _(The Doctor has stopped taking "present day"-ish companions since the "Capaldi Era". This is why there aren't any later companions, Courtney Woods is born in 1999 and thus 'd be 64 years old, she just is'nt in this room. Oh, and the reason Grace is 97 and not 100 is because she's from 3 years in the future.)_


End file.
